minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Steve
The First Day - The Gold I was exploring on my Minecraft world with my friend Jim. We made a house and made a small farm. I decided to go Minecraft and Jim agreed. Everything was normal when we were mining. Later on, we found some iron and coal so nothing to special. Then later, we found gold. We were quite excited because we had tons of apples that we collected so we could make golden apples. We mined all the gold and we ent back home. We made a few golden apples. We were really happy because of that. It was starting to turn to nighttime so we decided to sleep. The Second Day - More Gold? The next day, we went mining again. When we went to the same spot where we had mined the gold, the gold had generated back. We were confused but also happy. thought it was some sort of generating glitch. So we decided to mine it again. But when we mined all the gold that were in the same spot, there was more behind it. We were more confused, but we still decided to take more of the gold. So we had made more golden apples. We were celebrating. We had tons, and tons of gold. We also gathered more apples. The Third Day And The Fourth Day - The Encounter With Gold Steve It was the 3rd day already. We went back to the mine. Only to find out that there was more gold. We thought that it was getting suspicious. We thought it wasn't a glitch anymore. This time, we didn't decide to get the gold. We then waited for the next day. When we checked the mine again, but all of the gold was gone... And there was a sign saying "YOU HAVE STOLEN MY GOLD" And we didn't know who wrote it. Suddenly, the whole world had turned into gold. We started to panic. We checked if anyone else was on a world, but weirdly enough, there wasn't. Only two of us. Since there was only two of us, we thought that we were pranking each other. We argued about it for a while. Until gold blocks had started falling from the sky. We started to run for our lives. The gold that was falling was chasing after us. Until we both got into our house. We thought we were safe, but then we got blinded. We couldn't see anything. We had to wait until to the blindness had wore off. It finally had wore off. But when it wore off, we saw a player... It had a regular Steve skin but it was covered in completely gold. It stood there in front of us. He didn't move at all. Then suddenly, he spoke in the chat "Why did you steal my gold? YOU GREEDY PLAYERS MUST BE PUNISHED" we got more scared. Suddenly, the golden steve had disappeared. Then our skin started to turn to gold. We noticed that we were stepping on his gold. Which we thought was the reason we were turning into gold. We tried to get out of the gold blocks. I finally get out of the gold but my friend... Jim... He didn't got out in time... His skin had fully turn into gold. I tried punching him and speaking to him in the chat but he didn't move nor respond to me at all. Suddenly, he was disconnected from my server. I quit the world and tried to call him in skype. But he also didn't respond to my call either. I was getting really worried. It was night so i decided to sleep and just go to his house the next day. When i woke up and i had breakfast. But i still kept thinking of what had happened and i was still worried about Jim. So after breakfast, i decided to go to Jim's house to see where he was. But i was worried even more. He was not there... Jim's parents weren't home last night and also this time but they called to his cellphone. I was really nervous but explained what had happen. We tried to find where Jim was but he wasn't anywhere around his house. We posted posters of saying "Missing child Jim, have you seen him?" To this day, i still hadn't seen Jim since the encounter with the golden steve. Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Steve Category:RonAndrei1007 Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas